


Candy

by silver_drip



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Candy, First Meetings, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Tony and Loki meet on Halloween night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: vomiting.

* * *

 

Tony was regretting getting the cheap vampire teeth. They were dragging against his gums, making them raw. Though, he knew if he took them off he’d binge on the candy and get a cavity.

Gums heal.

Teeth don’t.

The doorbell rang again.

Tony opened the door to twin bumble bees and a classic ghost.

“Trick-or-treat!” they shouted in unison. Tony pretended to be startled before catching his breath.

“You three scared me!” They giggled and Tony gave them two piece of candy each. He was trying to get rid of them since the trick-or-treaters were starting to thin out.

“Thank you!” one shouted as they all ran off. Two mothers were chatting to each other. The ghost glomped onto her mother’s leg, nearly knocking her over. Tony chuckled while closing the door.

He clicked his fake teeth together while sifting through the candy. So much temptation. So little self-control.

There was a _thunk_ on his door.

Tony sighed while looking at the candy.

Maybe next time.

He opened the door.

The girl from The Ring was on his doorstep—vomiting.

Maybe not a trick-or-treater then.

“Are you—”

The hunched over person held up their pointer finger before they spit out a large glob of—Tony didn’t want to think about it.

His eyes inadvertently went to the mess on the ground.

Pure stomach acid and candy.

“Sorry.” The voice was masculine and wrecked.

He started falling forward and Tony caught him, somehow still holding the bowl of candy.

Green eyes looked up at him. Tony hoped that he was that pale because of makeup—

Tony thrust the bowl forward to keep the stranger from vomiting all over Tony’s shoes.

He couldn’t look away as the candy was drown in vomit.

“Water,” the stranger begged.

“Okay.” Tony’s fake teeth fell out and plopped into the vomit and candy soup. He gagged, nearly losing his dinner.

The stranger clung to him as they wobbled over to a chair.

“Please don’t vomit on my floor.” He gave the stranger the bowl when he nodded. Tony gave him one more look before going to the kitchen. He picked up a water bottle and was back in less than ten seconds.

The stranger hadn’t moved at all.

“Water,” Tony offered up after opening it. The stranger’s hand shook as he grabbed the water.

“Ewww!” twin voices said. Two kids were standing outside of his house, looking at the pile of vomit.

“I’m out of candy,” Tony said to them. A parent came over when he heard Tony’s raised voice. He gave a disappointed look and ushered the children away.

There were bound to be more kids coming to his doorstep.

If he turned off the porch lights they might still come up to ring the bell, stepping in the filth.

“Will you be alright here for a few minutes?” Tony asked. The stranger nodded weakly.

Tony went outside, jumping over the vomit. He closed the door and said sorry to a few trick-or-treaters who were coming up his driveway.

Tony pulled out the hose and let the water do the dirty work.

He hadn’t pictured cleaning up vomit being part of his Halloween.

Tony dry-heaved when a particularly stubborn piece of something stuck to the doormat. He’d have to replace the whole thing, maybe his whole porch.

When it was as clean as it was going to get, he went back inside.

“Fuck.” The stranger was nowhere in sight.

Tony followed huffy whines to his living room. The stranger was laid out on the couch, his forearm covering his eyes.

“Is there someone I can call for you?” Tony didn’t know how to handle sick people. He hardly knew what to do with himself when he was sick.

The stranger shook his head weakly.

“You can’t stay here.”

“Please, just a few more minutes,” he begged while shifting to sit up. His green eyes were wide and innocent looking.

Tony’s jaw clenched. He hadn’t noticed before that the stranger was wearing black cat ears. He couldn’t say no to that.

“Fine.”

“Thank you.” The stranger laid back down, his head propped up on a ‘decorative’ pillow. “I’m just going to be here dying. Don’t mind me.”

“Please don’t die. You’ll fuck up the resale value of my house,” Tony joked. Sharp green eyes connected with his brown ones. “I’m Tony.”

“Loki.” He waved feebly.

“Why did you eat so much candy?” Loki clearly was an adult. He theoretically should have some self-control—Not that Tony did.

“Revenge.” Loki narrowed his eyes. “My brother always ate all my candy growing up. He took his daughter out trick-or-treating today. I went with them. The whole time he was boasting that he’d get to eat as much candy as he wanted to, so when we were nearly back at his place I stole the bag of candy and ate all of it.”

“You stole candy from a kid?” What kind of asshole had Tony let into his house?

“No, I stole candy from a baby. She’s too young to have candy and Jane, her mom, would never allow it.” Loki looked pleased with himself. He paled again before grabbing the candy bowl and vomiting in it.

Tony had to look away.

“You could have just stolen the candy. You didn’t have to eat it all.”

“I couldn’t have kept it. My brother would have just taken it when we saw each other next. I couldn’t toss it either. That would have been wasteful.”

“It looks like you’re tossing it now.” Tony glanced at the large bowl, trying to not think of what was sloshing in it.

“This is true.” Loki stared at the contents, looking morbidly fascinated. “Do you have a spare toothbrush I can use? I think that was the last of it.”

“Yeah, just give me a second.” Tony stood, feeling a bit out of sorts. “The bathroom is just down the hall and to the left.”

“Thank you.” Loki lifted the cheap Halloween themed bowl. “I hope you weren’t partial to this bowl.”

“I think I’ll get over it.”

They parted ways, Tony going to his stash of spare toothbrushes.

“I took the liberty of flushing the worst of it, but I don’t think your toilet can handle fake teeth,” Loki said when Tony handed over the toothbrush. The bowl was in a grocery bag on the ground.

“Thanks,” Tony said, his nose scrunched up. “I’ll just…” He took the defiled bowl, and went to triple bag it before putting it in the trashcan outside.

He was glad to have it outside of his house.

Loki was waiting in the living room. There was color on his cheeks again.

“As far as first meeting go, this one was certainly unique,” Loki said. Tony let out a huff of laughter. Loki was measuring him up with his eyes. “I’d like our second meeting to be at dinner. Have you been to the new Italian place on 7th Street?”

“I haven’t.” Tony paused, neither of them speaking. “I can’t tell if you’re asking me out, or asking me to ask you out.” Tony grinned. “Does next Saturday at six work?”

“That sounds perfect.”


End file.
